Lotus
History Lotus was one of the starters that Professor Rowan was giving to beginning trainers. As an egg, Lotus chose Dawn to be its trainer for the genuine love she has for people and Pokemon alike as well her willingness to give of herself for others. Lotus proved to be capable in battle, assisting Dawn in winning many battles. As a Turtwig, he was used to face off against Roark's Cranidos. Thanks to his ability he was able to withstand the barrage of attacks by the prehistoric Pokemon and take down Roark for the badge. Lotus also saw use during Dawn's battle with Gardenia. It turned into a Turtwig versus Turtwig match-up, but Gardenia's was too fast for Lotus to overtake and Dawn was forced to recall him. Sometime after that gym battle, Lotus evolved into Grotle, although we are not certain under what circumstances it happened. As a Grotle, Lotus makes his first appearance in battle against Fantina and her Drifloon. After easily defeating the balloon Pokemon, he suffered some damage from its aftermath ability and had to be recallled. The next big event in Lotus' life is during Dawn's battle against Maylene. Taking over for Romeo, Lotus was sent out to finish off Lucario, but was struggling to land any hits while dodging the numerous attacks being tbhrown at him. At Dawn's encouragement and belief in his abilities, Lotus evolved into Torterra. He thanked Dawn for believing in him and promptly used earthquake to send Lucario plummeting into a deep crevice. This event prompted Dawn's powers to make an appearance, nearly destroying the gym in the process. However, she was able to successfully rescue Maylene's Lucario. Lotus immediately began apologizing, saying that he did not expect his attack to be that powerful. While travelling with Bass, Dawn encountered Crasher Wake on the road outside the destroyed Jubilife City. This turns into a gym battle and Lotus is sent out first to handle Wake's Gyarados. Using a combination of Leech Seed and Mega Drain, the sea snake Pokemon fell in battle. Wake decided to send out Quagsire next, so Lotus remained in battle. Unbeknownst to Dawn, this Quagsire knew Ice Beam. While being struck by Lotus' Mega Drain, the Quagsire was able to freeze Lotus solid, completely immobilizing him. However, using Earthquake he was able to shatter the ice surrounding him and launch a barrage of Razor Leaves, taking down Wake's second Pokemon. Being weakened from the battle, Dawn recalls Lotus when Wake sends out his Floatzel. Lotus' next appearance is during Dawn's battle with Byron in Canalave City. Byron was appalled to see a grass type being used in his gym against his Bastiodon. Byron orders his Bastiodon to use protect and charge, striking Lotus like a bulldozer. Dawn had Lotus use Leaf Storm to distract Byron and Bastiodon while he was at the same time using earthquake to create a small chasm beneath the ancient Pokemon. Even Byron had no idea where his Pokemon had went until Lotus reopened the chasm to reveal his opponent knocked out at the bottom. After the gym battle and a meeting with Cynthia at the Canalave Library, the explosions at the lake caught the attention of Dawn, Bass and Poison. They rushed outside to see a swarm of Drifloon and Drifblim approaching the city. It soon became apparent that this was not a happy visit because people immediately began being abducted by the ghost Pokemon. Dawn brought out Lotus to try to stop them before they dragged the civilians into the sky, but he ended up being lifted into the air himself, even as Dawn grabbed hold of him. The joint effort by Cynthia's Spiritomb and Poison's Crobat, Count, caused all of the Pokemon to retreat, leaving their abductees, including Lotus and Dawn, behind. During the attack on Hearthome, Lotus helped to protect the people taking shelter in the Contest Hall. When the roof collapsed, threatening to crush the people hiding inside, Lotus formed a net of vines across the entire room to catch the debris before it fell. If it had not been for Lotus, many more people would have been lost in that devastating attack. Moves: *''Earthquake'' * Leaf Storm *''Mega Drain'' *''Leech Seed'' *Tackle *Absorb *Razor Leaf *Bite Trivia: *Lotus, as well as the other two starters, was shipped over from the Unova region. He and his fellow starters have hidden abilities that their species usually do not have. His ability is shell armor, preventing him from critical hits in battle. Category:Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon Category:Partner Pokemon